Why Sai Wears Belly Shirts
by Broena
Summary: Sai always liked Naruto from the time he saw Naruto’s profile. There was just something about him. How to tell him he likes him though? I know...belly shirts..short-shorts..and a whole lot of accidental touches. Sai’s attempt at courtship. Yaoi! NaruxSai


LPB: Hello, dear reader, hope you enjoy this story I thought up when I saw a picture of Sai with his belly shirt deflecting a shuriken meant for Naruto. And no flames...I'll just use them to burn my homework. :)

Warnings: expect Yaoi and Lemons. If you do not know what Yaoi is it's boy X boy love. And don't preach to me that God does not like gays. God loves _**everybody**_.

Besides I know you're a pervert if you clicked on a M-rated story. Everybody has their flaws. Deal with it!

Disclaimer: I probably would not be writing fanfiction if I owned Naruto..I would be seeking inspiration for the next episode. I do not own Naruto nor shall I ever. I do own the plot though and maybe some OC's.

Why Sai Wears Belly Shirts

by LittlePsychoBunnys

Prologue: A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

Sai looked down at the picture that he was holding in his hand and smiled softly. This boy was happy, innocent, joyful, sad, filled with remorse and anger, a thousand feelings on his face at once. He'd heard that the boy could make friends instantly. Sai liked and admired this boy, Naruto. He wished he could communicate his feelings and have friends. But his Root training had bred it out of him, and he did not know how to act in the presence of others who could be your friends and were somewhat normal.

Sai moved on to the other pictures.

Sakura Haruno was weak-willed and a fangirl. She had a intense rivalry with one Ino Yamanaka who was teammates with Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. Jounin sensei Asuma Sarutobi, son of the late Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konohagakure. He is always seen smoking except when something is bothering him.

Sai looked at another picture. This was the one he was replacing and was to be on the lookout for, not to be harmed though. Sasuke Uchiha, sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. Arrogant brat had left Konohagakure as soon as he was able, claiming to need more power and the village was only slowing him down. He dislikes fangirls, hates Itachi Uchiha, murderer of the Uchiha Clan and has a intense rivalry with Naruto.

And finally he moved onto the last picture. Kakashi Hatake. Always late, and always reads Icha Icha Paradise.

Teammates were Rin Namikaze, aunt to Naruto Uzumaki (this is unknown to Kakashi and Naruto of course) presumed dead, and a Obito Uchiha, dead. Kakashi still mourns the loss of his teammates and spends at least a hour at the Memorial Stone. Sai rubbed his face feeling tired. He got up from his chair and went to bed.

~2 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sai got out of bed at exactly five o'clock the next morning. He went to the bathroom,took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He went to the kitchen, poured some grapefruit juice, and had a nice breakfast of bacon, sausage, fried eggs, and toast.

He rushed out the door, locking it. He met up with the team at the training grounds. "Hello, Forehead! Hello, Dickless! Sakura tried to bop Sai on the head but failed due to Sai leaning out of her reach. Sai remembered a recent memory. It was how they met.

_**Flashback no Jutsu **_

_It was a rainy day when I met them. Tsunade-sama had called me to her office in the Hokage's Tower. When I got there, Sakura was looking distraught, probably because someone was replacing her Sasuke-kun. Naruto was looking a little upset but trying not to show it. The Uchiha __**was**__ his best friend and rival, though the Uchiha would rather die than admit it. Naruto was looking beautiful though, like a celestial kitsune. I know all about Kyuubi, Danzo-sama told me all about that malicious nine tailed fox demon and how it was sealed inside Naruto. I don't hold any hate for him, though. He's a hero keeping it at bay with his will. Most villagers blamed Naruto for everything from bandits attacking them to their cow having a two-headed calf, because they had to have someone to blame because they felt guilty because they might have fought their loved one right before that loved one died on the day of Kyuubi's attack or they might feel guilty because they couldn't do more for the village on the day of the Kyuubi's attack. __**'Sort of like how they blamed witches in the old days for souring their milk to a two-headed calf being born.' **__Naruto spoke up. "Oi! I'm Naruto Uzimaki and I'm going to be Hokage someday! Believe it!" Sakura bopped him on the head. "Idiot!!!" she screeched then turned around and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno and I hope we can be good friends someday!" She fluttered her eyelashes, obviously trying to flirt with him. Kakashi intervened. "Yo! I'm Kakashi, your new jounin sensei! Call me Kakashi-sensei." He said while reading a book._

_His eyes were in a upside down smile. "You have a really big forehead." I said in a calm voice to Sakura. "It's genetic!" She shouted with a tick in her eye. "Really?" I said trying to sound interested. Apparently, it worked because in a instant she was all over me. "Pink hair is dominate, too!" she cooed while hanging on to my arm. She apparently thought I would like that. I mentally shuddered. __**'Tch, as if I would like pink-haired children. They'd probably be like her, weak and a fangirl or fanboy. I like Naruto not her.' **__He didn't know it but he was thinking the same thing Sasuke Uchiha had when Naruto, Sakura, and him were a team. Now Sai was on the team and he wouldn't insult Naruto to show his feelings like that socially constipated swan, Sasuke, had. (He kinda looks like a swan: 1. Pale skin, 2. The Hair)_

_Sai had a feeling Naruto was going to need him in the months ahead._

_**Flashback no Jutsu**_

Ever since__then, he'd been trying to get Naruto to notice him through belly-shirts, short-shorts_**, **_and touches, lots and lots of touches. But there was still some tough competition. Aside from the memory, and the possibility that the Uchiha would return, there was Neji Hyuuga and

Sabaku no Gaara, both of which, Naruto had changed for the better. _'Assholes, they'll never get my Naru-kun! Never!!' _And then he stopped to laugh maniacally, which scared Sakura, but then she's always cowardly.

~In the bushes~

'_**Kukukuku! Soon, soon, I'll have my Naru-chan, right where he belongs. With me!' **_He laughed quietly and semi-evilly and then disappeared.

Well there's one stalker. Can you guess who it is? There's two more stalker's after Naruto. Can you guess who they are? If you can guess I'll do any Naruto/whomever pairing of your choice except Naruto/Sakura. Naruto and whomever.:) I can't do any other pairing except Naruto and whomever because I don't have a lot of respect for the others. It can even be a harem fic, yaoi or boy X girl it doesn't matter.

Important: Two jobs! Help/Volunteers Wanted!

1. I need someone who can write lemons.

2. I need a beta reader.


End file.
